I Never Knew
by SeddieAlwaysWins
Summary: 15 Year Old Samantha Parkington is visiting Grandmary during the summer. Who could ruin her summer.. only Eddie Ryland. Or maybe not? First American Girl fanfic!
1. Eddie Strikes Again

**I've always liked Samantha/Eddie. Trying to increase the number of Samantha/Eddie fanfictions. Enjoy!**

**I do not own American Girl.**

"That was so uncool, Sam"

Samantha wished Eddie would go away. They were having one of their arguments again. She couldn't stand him! It seemed like he was making fun of her more during the summer to make up for the whole year when she was away. He was already 15, and still acted immaturely. _Boys_ Samantha thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

15 year old Sam was visiting Grandmary during the summer, like she did every year. Although she liked to spend time with her grandmother, Samantha missed her adopted family more than anything, especially Nellie.

"Wow what a NICE dress, Sam. " Eddie smirked. He was walking toward her with a swagger with a glint in his eye. "Did a poor factory worker make it?"

"Shut up" Samantha crossed her hands. Now he was trying to make her guilty! Her hands balled into fists.

"I'll have you know – "

"What? That you still buy clothes from factories even when Nellie is your sister? You support their suffering? What a nice sister you are indeed" he mocked.

Sam's body began to heat up, and the scorching sun didn't help.

Before she could contemplate that what she was going to do was unladylike, Samantha knocked Eddie to the ground and started wrestling him. _I'm finally giving him what he deserves after all these years!_

They rolled around in the grass, and before she realized it, Eddie was on top of her. _When did he get so strong? _Samantha looked at his face with a hateful expression. She didn't like losing, and no matter how much she hated Eddie, she hated losing to him even more.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked, feeling squished by the weight of his body

"Oh Sam.. Sam.." Eddie grinned and his eyes sparkled. They were a perfect shade of green and blue. Funny how she never noticed how pretty his eyes wer….

"Samantha!" A voice rang out_. Oh no it's Elsa.. _Samantha didn't want to be discovered by her Grandmary's grouchy servant lying on the grass with an almost grown man on top of her!

Eddie shot up quicker than a bullet and wordlessly offered his hand to Samantha. _When… did this happen? Why is he being nice to me? _She took his soft muscular hand and got up.

"You have to run, now!" She pushed him toward the hedge.

"Miss Samantha, what's going on here?"

**Review? **

**Will post Chapter 2 after 5 reviews! :p**

**If you have any suggestions for the story, please tell me!**


	2. Elsa's Suspicions

"What are you talking about?" Samantha twisted her sweaty hands, resisting the urge to look back to see if Eddie had escaped through the green hole in the hedge.

She pleaded in her mind and prayed that Elsa had not heard Eddie's voice before she came to fetch her.

Elsa sneered. "You think I'm stupid?"

Samantha's blood ran cold. "No, but-

"But nothing, young lady!" Elsa scolded, raising her voice an octave. "Heavens mercy! Acting like a ragamuffin, rolling around in the dirt with God-knows-who, and at 15 years of age as well! Who was it anyway?" She had the icy tone in her voice that she only used when Grandmary wasn't around.

"Uhhm.. " Should I _tell on Eddie or not? Grandmary will get angry with me for fighting anyways, and with a boy on top of that! Proper ladies do not fight, or talk casually with boys at this age!_

"Brownie" she squeaked, failing to keep her voice leveled. Brownie was the one year old Labrador retriever mocha colored dog that she got for her 15th birthday. He was frolicking in Grandmary's gardens at the moment.

"I was trying to teach him tricks… just like I did to Jip, and he was rolling around on me, and then he ran away… he's here somewhere…" Her voice trailed off as she looked around.

The corners of Elsa's lips curled to a wicked smile, and something in Samantha's mind told her to talk a step back.

"Come now, Minchy's going to help get that horrid stain out of your dress before your hour with Grandmary." Minchy was the seamstress Grandmary had hired after Jessie was getting very busy taking care of Nathaniel.

"Follow me"

Samantha reluctantly followed Elsa back into the house. Every step she took felt like lead.

Elsa knew.


	3. Eddie Meets Samantha

Hello! I am so glad you like my fanfic! I will try the best I can to write more, fill in the "holes" in the story to make the setting more real.

I do not own American Girl! If I did, I would write a book where they fall in love and get married (:

Ever since they were little, Eddie and Samantha were enemies. It was his entire fault, Eddie knew. He teased her mercilessly. A lot of times she ran to Mrs. Hawkins with tears running down her cheeks, and Eddie felt bad. But Samantha was so vulnerable, so easy to target! Eddie remembered the first time he had met Samantha.

It was an August, a very hot August day. 6 year old Eddie heard the long-awaited coach coming up the old stony road. "_That must be the new girl that all the servants were talking about_" Eddie thought, scowling his freckled face. "_Girls are usually stuck-up and proper; I hope this one won't be_." Eddie had a lot of friends, so meeting a new neighbor around his age was something he looked forward to, even if he did not show it to his mother, who had to push him out the door.

The coach stopped to a still. A bright pink bow peeked out of a window of the carriage. "Are we there?" a tired girl's voice inquired. "Yes we are dear." The coachman got out and offered his hand to the little girl with the pink bow in her silky brown hair.

Eddie craned his neck to take a good look at her, but the hedge was too thick for him to see her clearly. "Argh!" he 'cursed' silently and forcefully moved and ripped off some branches and leaves out of the way.

She was pretty, all right. Not strikingly pretty, of course, but pretty as a child is: a sweet, round face with red cheeks, sparkly brown eyes, and silky brown hair that curled at the ends. She was wearing a lavender blue dress with frills and laces, and matching shoes. Eddie instantly knew he was _absolutely not_ saying hello to her: girls were weird, and this one looked too "proper" to him.

Review? :) *puppy eyes*

Thank you for all the kind reviews! 33


	4. New Home

American Girl does not belong to me. I made Eddie a little older than Samantha. Although they are both 15, hes almost 16. It's raining right now and I just feel an urge to curl up with a cozy sweater and write up a story. (: In this Chapter she's still 6. It's the same as last chapter but from Samantha's point of view.

_Samantha's POV_

Samantha gazed out the small tinted glass window of the coach. The ride was bumpy and she was tired and exhausted, not to mention Elsa was sitting right next to her. Blinking back tears, she looked down at her lavender dress. From what she heard about her Grandmother, Samantha had concluded that she was very strict and stern. Now Samantha was going to live with her, which meant no more freedom. No more skipping on the path near their house with Mama's warm hand in hers as she told Samantha stories about the world. No more hearing Papa's hearty laugh as she kissed his coarse cheek every morning when he came home from work. A small trail of tears began to maneuver across her face, and she swiftly wiped them off with the tip of her shaking finger. Elsa frowned, and Samantha looked away. Having nothing more to do, she fell into a deep sleep.

When she awoke an hour later, Elsa was still sitting next to her and sewing embroidery.

"You would have been useful as well if you learned how to embroider" Elsa reprimanded in a false warm voice as if not to disturb the driver.

"Mama said when I turn 7 then I would begin my lessons" Samantha replied.

"Pish posh what is this nonsense? Are you to be dim-witted 'till you turn 7?"

She turned to Samantha.

"I'll tell Grandmary what you have been lacking and she will start right away with your education my dear!" she smiled as to show Samantha who had the authority.

Sam looked down. She did not know why Elsa disliked her so much, but Samantha knew that Mama had always told her to respect adults, even servants, so she didn't say anything this time. She was glad that she would never see Elsa again.

The coach slowed down.

"Are we there yet? Samantha blinked as they passed a large sunny yellow house.

"Almost there" Elsa readjusted Samantha's pink bow.

The coach stopped at a blue Victorian home. It had a large hedge right next to the yellow house. Samantha sighed with disappointment. She was hoping that she would live in the yellow house, at least that thought would show her that Grandmary appreciated bright colors and was at least a bit cheerful. Sam noticed movement in the hedge, probably a rabbit. Ooh that would be so fun to play with cute rabbits! The coachman _(how do you call him.. idk)_opened the door for the little girl.

Shaky from the jolts of the coach, the Samantha stepped onto the stone road holding the coachman's hand. "Be right there missus" the coachman winked and went around the coach to help Elsa out.

Elsa came out huffing and puffing because her dress was wrinkled.

"Come on Samantha" she called, and briskly walked up to the mansion's marble steps. Samantha hurried to catch up.

"Samantha, ladies do not run" Elsa reprimanded as she let the gong ring 3 times to let the butler know that they had arrived.

Hawkins opened the large door and bowed.

"Pleased to receive you, ladies. Do come in!"

Cautiously, Samantha walked into the parlor. The drapes were closed. The house was too dark for her liking, and tiny goosebumps crept up her arms as nervousness swept though her tiny body.

Hope you liked it! Review/fave? :p


	5. No Girls Allowed

**I don't own American Girl! I'm not a very good writer, but if you want me to continue, I shall. I just love Sameddie**

Samantha clasped her tiny hands behind her back as she waited for Grandmary to descend from the staircase. She looked like a queen, poised and cool in her rustling silk gown.

"You must be Elsa"

"Yes ma'am! Elsa De'Smithy's my name ma'am." Elsa replied with a stiff curtsy. She swiveled around to face Samantha.

"And… I'm Samantha" Samantha curtsied.

"Pleased to meet you ladies. Make yourselves comfortable on the sofa." Grandmary spoke as she settled down on an armchair.

"Would you like some tea?"

Elsa shifted on the dark green sofa.

"Oh no thank you ma'am. "

Grandmary set her teacup down onto the table. _Without a rattle_, Samantha noted.

"You will start work on Wednesday, Elsa. Welcome to my home"

Samantha nearly fainted from shock. Elsa the witch was going to live with her!

"Grandmary, why?" the little girl squeaked. Oh woe, these were the first words to her Grandmother that never wanted them to be!

"Children are to be seen and not heard" Grandmary sharply reproved. "Elsa is going to work for us from now on, and I shall hear no such other nonsense ever again"

"Yes, Grandmary"

Samantha sunk down on the sofa in shame as embarrassment and hurt washed over her.

The witch was never going to leave her alone.

**The next day…**

Samantha awoke to the sound of Lottie knocking on her door. "Miss Samantha! Come out, will you! Samantha! Breakfast's been ready already an hour ago!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She stretched on her white fluffy bed. Resisting the urge to fall back on her warm soft bed, Samantha got up and padded to the wash basin. The previous night before, a servant named Lottie had showed Samantha her room and new clothes that Jessie, the seamstress, had made for her. They weren't as pretty as the ones that Papa and Mama gave her. The dresses were more practical, and not so frilly. Sam really missed her frilly clothes.

Lottie entered Samantha's room. "Have you chosen your dress yet, miss?

"Oh, maybe the blue one!

Lottie helped Samantha into her dress and slipped a pinafore over it. "You are very beautiful, miss. Do you like your first day here?" she inquired as she glided a comb over Samantha's locks.

"It is alright, well what I mean is that there are no girls to play with" the little girl pursed her lips.

Lottie laughed. She tied a bow on Samantha's hair and smiled.

"Don't worry, little girl. There will be plenty of playmates for you! You will be going to school this year, so do not worry!"

"Really? I would really like to meet them!"

"You have to eat your breakfast first, miss" Lottie smiled as she led Samantha down the stairs and into the dining room.

Grandmary was buttering her white bread as Samantha entered with a curtsy. "Where were you all this time? From now on, you will descend from the stairs at exactly 9 o'clock. Mercy, it's already 10! Where are your manners?"

"I'm so sorry Grandmary" Samantha looked down.

"Well, have a seat. You shall have your lesson in manners soon. Elsa told me that you were never educated in embroidery or housekeeping."

"No, ma'am, Mama wanted me to start when I was 7"

Grandmary sniffed disapprovingly.

"You will start school in the fall. I will instruct you proper behavior for girls in society. You will begin your piano lessons, 1 hour per day. After that, you may do as you like, but return and embroider with me the afternoon. "

The piano lesson wasn't hard. Monsieur Francis taught Samantha the basic keys and told her to practice them for him tomorrow. He was nice in a gruff way, and Samantha liked him. Pretty soon the hour of piano was over, and Samantha was free to do what she liked.

She skipped towards the entrance when Elsa called out, "Put on your coat, miss, it's chilly out."

Samantha impatiently waited as Elsa slowly walked to the closet and helped Samantha put on her coat.

"Mind you, stay away from the gardens" Elsa warned.

"Yes, ma'am" Samantha was happy to go outside and meet new friends.

The heavy mahogany door slammed behind her as she walked down the steps. Samantha decided to look at the rabbits in the hedge. Maybe a nice girl owned them, and she could be her friend!

"Hello!" Samantha softly called out into the hedge. Something rustled inside it.

"Go away!" a male voice called out.

Samantha jumped back. "Who's there!?"

"No girls allowed." Replied the voice, which made Samantha angry. She stepped forward and moved a few branches outside. A pair of blue-green eyes met her brown ones.

"I said go away!" the red-headed boy sneered again.

"Grandmary said I can do whatever I want to." Samantha put her hands on her hips.

"So you're the new girl, eh?" the boy squinted. "What's your name, girl"

"For your information, I'm Samantha.. and you should talk to me with respect because I am ..

"What? Very rich girl?" Eddie scoffed. "Eddie doesn't like stuck up rich girls."

"I hate you Eddie." Samantha glared.

"No girls allowed in the hedge." Eddie scooted away from Samantha in the hole.

"I can do whatever I want to" Samantha piped up, and peered inside. The hole in the hedge was large enough to fit two people.

"Well, too bad!" Samantha pushed herself into the hole amidst Eddie's struggle to push her out.

**Eddie's POV**

He had never met such a free-willing stubborn girl. She was so annoying! She had no business doing anything in the hedge….. and being alone with her kind of made him nervous and angry at the same time.

"Eddie! Come here!" Eddie's mother called out in her shrill voice.

Eddie threw a warning look at Samantha. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not leaving"

"Coming, Mommy!" He threw Samantha one last look before he climbed out of the hole. "This is my spot, Samantha! No girls allowed!"

_And that's how their lives continued until Samantha moved away with her uncle and adopted sisters to Mount Bedford._

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Fast forward…Eddie and Samantha when they're both 15**

It was the next day after Elsa's discovery. Elsa hadn't said a word to Grandmary, of course. She was keeping the information as a weapon to use against Samantha at any moment. The ripped stocking had been mended by Minchy, who scolded Samantha for ruffing around.

After her conversation with Eddie, Samantha did not really want to talk to him.

"Sam, please wait!"

"What you want, Eddie?" Samantha asked coolly. The scorching hot sun did not help her state of mind.

**Review!**


End file.
